Rotting Flesh
by CherieDawson
Summary: No characters from the Demonata series. This story is based off of the concept of a multiverse present in Darren Shan's Demonata series. New characters that are my own. And my demons aren't evil.


Rotting Flesh

Globs of rotted flesh dripped down from a gnarled, black tree like fresh rain drops after a thunderstorm. The stench of a decaying corpse manifested itself in my nostrils; my stomach growled in response. I spied out from underneath a prickly, carnivorous rose bush. A fly buzzed past my right ear and rested upon a spiny, red leaf. Almost too fast for my eye to follow, the rose snapped shut, trapping its unfortunate victim and devouring it.

Keeping my vigil, I looked back at the hellish tree to see what lurked beneath its flesh adorned branches. A large hole scarred the heart of the trunk. An eerie, unnatural screech emitted from the hole every so often. Silence engulfed the ghastly forest save the tree's painful screams. During one of the tree's quieter moments, I cautiously crept forward. As my fur brushed against the roses, they snapped shut trying to devour me as they did with the fly. They hissed and spat out fur, angry for being denied their meal. My paws squished on the damp mud as I came into the clearing, leaving deep impressions, marking my route.

The wind blew softly, carrying the putrid smell of death. _What happened here?_ I thought nervously, as paranoia started to set in._ Aye, this world is naturally . . . what's the word? Perverse, but something seems wrong . . . more so than usual anyway. _I whipped my head back and forth, senses alert to any hint of danger or ambush. Leaves rustled raucously, but not with wind. I looked below the atrocious tree and saw a small bush at its base, shaking as though it was a rodent being ripped apart by the jaws of a ferocious beast. I cocked my head back and looked upon the plant disdainfully. _If whatever's underneath there is trying to sneak up on me that is just insulting; it is probably no bigger than a small dog._

Rolling my eyes, I pounced on the bush, feeling something small press down in the mud beneath me. Grasping the base of the plant, I ripped it out of my way and saw a small bunny like creature crushed beneath my paws. As I had thought, it was about the size of a small dog, with white fur and a weird looking lump on its shoulders. (A lump, sort of like The Hunchback of Notre Dame, except it's a bunny-like creature, not a human)

The miserable looking rodent convulsed violently with fear, his eyes wandering senselessly, looking for an escape. _Perhaps I'll just end his pathetic life now. _I thought, but then had a change of heart when I decided he wasn't worth the effort.

I grunted, and lifted my paw slightly so he could breathe easier. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He stuttered and took a moment to calm his nerves before he could answer coherently, "Don't . . . don't eat me!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to eat you. I just want to know what you're doing here."

He relaxed slightly, hopeful that I wasn't lying. "Hiding."

"Hiding from what?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" I snapped.

"The news," he answered cryptically.

**"What news!" I growled, angry now. "I'm in no mood for mind games! I just got chased across half the country by a bunch of ignorant, smelly, descendants of an ape who thought I was a werewolf! The fools! When will they see past the ends of their noses? I've half a mind to –**

**"That's what I meant to tell you about," Bunny cut me off. "There are humans about."**

**I released Bunny from my grip and started pacing, "Well, of course, there are humans! They're everywhere! They're a curse upon this planet. A disease! They spread like locusts and multiply just as fast! They're a plague upon every living creature they come across!"**

"Wolfy! Shut up for a minute!" Bunny screamed.

I snorted, contemptuously. "My name's not 'Wolfy'."

"Then what is it?"

"Velvela. . . What's your name?"

_Note: This random short story I wrote is somewhat based off of the Demonata series by Darren Shan. The two creatures speaking are demons in one of their universes. _

_Also, the bold part of the script is what I am thinking about rewriting because it doesn't seem to make any sense that a group of humans would be able to chase a demon in their own universe. Velvela is not a weak demon. Sorry, I'm ranting. Anyway I would greatly appreciate it if you could message me any ideas or comments you have pertaining to my short story. Thank you for reading! _


End file.
